Some Say Love
by ValMarie510
Summary: Some say love is like a flower. And for Finn and Rachel, love is not the only thing that blooms in the spring. This is a story about how Rachel and Finn find their way back to each other when their love blooms again and how an unexpected little surprise brings them even closer. Set from the end of 4x14, I Do. This is my first story, be kind. Please Read and Review. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own Glee, but I wish I had some kind of input with RIB. Nor do I own the song or lyrics of "The Rose"**_

_**This starts from the end of 4x14 **_

* * *

_It had been almost 12 hours since she realized her period was late. She had waited till everyone was gone before leaving the loft to the drug store to buy a test. Thankfully, Kurt and Brody had early classes and Santana was out job hunting. Rachel didn't have any classes today. Now she was sitting alone in the bathroom with a test that could change her future. Rachel had put the test on the sink and started the timer on her phone. The two minutes she had to wait to find out if she was pregnant or not felt like an eternity. _

_As she waited, her thoughts drifted to Finn, of the night they shared on Valentine's Day._

_ She remembered undressing in front of him, standing only in her slip, eyes locked on each other, not needing the lights to be off as she did with Brody. As she climbed into the bed, she pulled the last obstacle of clothing off and looked at Finn as she threw it to the floor. She watched as he quickly undressed down to his boxers and t-shirt and climbed into bed with her after turning off the lamp. She felt his slimmer yet strong body move close to her, his arms pulling her even closer, to be in his arms again felt like heaven. As their eyes adjusted to the dark, they both looked into each other's eyes and without a word, knew this was right. Finn lowered his head towards Rachel and she met him halfway as their lips met. It was a feeling they both knew all too well and their bodies remembered as well. It felt natural, as hands roamed over each other's body. They moaned each other's names and their naked bodies became entangled as they reached their pleasure peaks. Yes this felt so right._

_ Finn was still asleep as Rachel got dressed and gathered her things, she kissed him sweetly on his head as she took her bouquet and gave him one last look before she left. She knew she still lived in New York and Finn lived in Ohio and nothing had changed yet…_

__ _Awakening from her memories of the night they shared she looked down at the timer on her phone. Two minutes..she picked up the test and looked down at the results. A plus sign staring back at her. Shocked, worried, scared, emotions running thru her mind, mentally kicking herself for not remembering a condom, she was a modern girl after all , in a modern open relationship (with Brody). Her and Brody always used protection, but with Finn, it felt so right, they got caught up in emotions and passion. It's not like she was planning on sleeping with Finn, it just happened, blaming herself for lying about being able to control herself._

_ Damn, their dangerous musical chemistry was stronger than ever, she thought. Now she was pregnant._

_ How was she going to tell Finn? How was she going to explain this to Brody? After hiding the test at the bottom of the trash can, she went to the living room and sat on the couch staring out into nothing._

_ Santana called her name twice before she heard her. "Rachel…? Berry!"_ _"Earth to Rachel." Santana said waving her hand in front of her._ _"oh, sorry I didn't hear you" Rachel answered_ _"what's wrong? Is it Brody? Cause Aunty Snix can go all New York Lima Heights on his ass" Santana smirked._

_ Santana was not a big fan of Brody ever since Kurt told her how he was pushing Rachel to do that topless scene. Thank God me and Quinn talked some sense into her and she didn't go through with it._ _Rachel's expression remained the same, serious, not answering her, so Santana relaxed a bit, sitting next to her on the couch and offered Rachel a supportive hand and said 'Rachel, really what's wrong? "you can talk to me"_

_There was no point in trying to stop the tears streaming down Rachel's face as she said "I'm pregnant" covering her mouth like she said a dirty word. Santana's eyes went wide from shock, but just pulled her into a hug and let Rachel cry, "we will figure this out, it's going to be ok."_

_ After letting Rachel cry on her shoulder for as long as she could stand, she pulled back and said "are you sure you're pregnant? Did you take a test?" Rachel responded with a nod, sniffling still, " I took one and it was positive." Santana tired to be comforting, "well those tests are not always accurate, so until you go to a doctor and find out for certain, try to remain calm. Rachel and Santana were not the best of friends in high school, but she had softened a little since then and Rachel considered her a friend. She sat with Rachel while she made an appointment at a doctor. Rachel asked softly, "I have an appointment tomorrow at 10 am, do you think you can go with me?"_ _"Sure" was all Santana had to say and gave Rachel a small hug._ _She was kind of glad that there was another girl there with her to help her through this._

_ She lay in her bed curled up alone for hours everything racing through her mind, Finn, Brody, a baby, school, what this meant for all of them. She only came out of her room to eat, hoping she could hold the food down. She felt a little nauseous , but never threw up. She didn't want to even be around or talk to Kurt or Brody. Kurt knew her so well, he would know there was something wrong and wouldn't stop hounding her till he got it out of her and she couldn't risk him knowing yet, when she didn't really know for sure yet. .so she thought it best to just lay low in her room. Santana stayed close by in the living room, and Rachel finally drifted off to sleep, remembering not to worry till she knew for sure._

_The sun peaked thru her window as she awoke. When she got out of bed she realized she had slept in her clothes. She was still tired, but figured it was stress… or a baby growing in her womb. As she turned to look at the bed, Brody was nowhere to be found, his side of the bed looked like it hadn't even been slept in. Surprisingly she didn't care and went to take a shower. When she came out of her room Santana was already up and dressed, asking if she wanted something to eat. Rachel just nodded. Kurt had left for school already, so it was just them. Rachel sat at the table while Santana poured her some juice and put a plate in front of her with some toast, just in case she was queasy. "Thank you Santana", she said as she took a bite. "you really have been nice to me." Santana smiled "Well we're friends and that's what friends do"_

_They entered the clinic, signed in and sat in the 2 seats farthest away from everyone else, Rachel felt judged by being there, a maybe pregnant teenager, even if she felt like a grown woman, right now she felt scared. They were there for about when 2 minutes when they called her name. "Rachel Berry" a nurse called out. They got up and followed the nurse to a room. The nurse asked if it was ok to speak openly in front of Santana for privacy issues, Rachel gave the go ahead and the nurse asked Rachel some personal questions and dates of her last period. Rachel told her she had taken a home pregnancy test and it came up positive. Then the nurse said they would do a blood test and the doctor would do an ultrasound to be sure if it was positive. After taking her sample, she waited in the room with Santana nervously._

_ When the nurse came back in, she said the test came back positive and the doctor would be in to do an ultrasound. Rachel was frozen, she felt the tears coming again, but Santana got up and put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Rachel, listen to me, you are one of the strongest women I know. It's going to be ok." Rachel just looked back at her and said "Ok"._

_" I'll be there with you when you tell Brody, if you want."_

_Just then the doctor came in and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Dr. Grady", the doctor smiled. She looked like she was in her 40's and seemed very nice and non judgmental about a possibly teenage pregnant woman in her office. "So your test came back positive, so we are going to do an ultrasound to be absolutely sure, ok?" Rachel just nodded softly, still reeling from this confirmation. " so if you can just lie back and roll up your shirt" Rachel followed her instructions and the doctor grabbed the gel Rachel didn't even flinch from the cold gel, still in shock._

_ She rolled the wand over her stomach, looking at the screen. "ahh, there it is", Rachel and Santana's heads both whipped toward the screen to look. "Dr. Grady said "see that right there, it looks like a peanut, that's your baby." Rachel went from being completely in shock to in awe of this miracle inside her body. "wow" is all she said as a single tear formed in her eye. Knowing this baby was Finn's warmed her heart, even though their lives were going to be turned upside down, she knew she wanted to keep it. Santana was pretty wowed as well._

_ Dr. Grady handed her some tissue to clean herself up and Rachel pulled her shirt back down and sat up. "So Rachel by the dates of your last period and the scan, it looks like you conceived on Feb. 14, Valentine's Day." Rachel tried not to look at Santana, because she knew, she knew. Santana's mouth dropped open, knowing Rachel had hooked up with Finn at the non- wedding and this was his baby, but she stayed quiet, because she knew like everyone else, including Rachel and Finn they belonged together. Dr. Grady said "You are about 5 weeks along and your due date is mid November. We'll get a more decisive date when we do another scan at about 16-20 weeks. The nurse will be in to give you some pamphlets and brochures and you can make another appointment if you chose in about 3 weeks. Rachel stood with all the pamphlets and brochures in her arms and listening to the nurse about getting plenty of rest and fluids and to eat healthy._

_ They left the office without making an appointment but took a business card so she could call later and make one._ _Santana and Rachel were walking down the street, when Santana suggested they get lunch, knowing Rachel needed to eat. The closest place was a hotel café, so they were seated and looking over the menu, when Rachel felt a wave of nausea come on and excused herself and practically ran to the bathroom. As Rachel threw up what little she had in her stomach, back at the table, Santana's eye caught Brody sitting in the back corner of the café with a much older woman. She watched as they got up from the table and went to the front desk for a room key. They looked pretty clingy to be just friends and the woman was eye-fucking Brody as they waited for a key. Santana couldn't believe it, she was pissed, she knew she never liked this bastard._

_ Rachel looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands and rinsed her mouth out. Do I look like a mother?, she thought, Do I look different?_

_ She made her way back to the table, when Santana excused herself. "I'll be right back" Santana made her way towards the front desk and followed the pair, Brody left the woman and walked to the hotel gift shop. Santana approached the woman intent on getting some answers to what was going on. As the woman's eyes were still on Brody, Santana said " wow, he's really hot, how'd you land that one", motioning towards Brody._

_ The woman just laughed and said "you can have him too if you want…for the right price." Santana smirked at what she found out and then the woman gave her a phone number to call if she wanted a "date" with him. Santana couldn't believe it, Brody was a prostitute. It took all she had not to go over there and confront him and beat him down, like the dog he was. Instead she calmly walked back over to the table where Rachel was seated and ordered lunch, contemplating how to tell Rachel the news. She decided she would wait and talk to Kurt, Rachel needed to know, but right now was not the best moment._

_When they got back to the loft, Rachel went to take a nap, she was exhausted after this trying day. Kurt came in around 3, Santana immediately told him they needed to talk. She motioned him over to the kitchen trying to be out of earshot of Rachel in case she woke up._

_ "what's up Satan?", he smirked. Santana rolled her eyes at the old nickname. "it's about Brody" she said._

_ "What has the naked Ken done now?", Kurt didn't like him either._

_ Santana started her story about how she saw him at the hotel with a woman, who said she paid for his "services"._

_ Kurt stood there in shock of what Santana just told him. "that pig, that… that, I don't even have words, how could he do this to Rachel?" "Brody is a male prostitute!", Kurt stated a little too loud._

_ "What!", Rachel yelled, as they both turned to see Rachel standing there. "Rachel, we didn't know you were up", Kurt said. Rachel was more than shocked, she was pissed and wanted an explanation._

_ So Santana told her exactly what she saw and what the woman had said. "how could he do this to me?, I know we are in an open relationship, but this…is….just…sickening", she murmured with eyes wide._

_ Tears again streaked down her face learning of the betrayal and lies. She felt like she had been crying all day long. " I better get used to all this crying and emotions with all these hormones running thru my body. _

_Kurt asked "why, is it your time of the month?" laughing a little. She just cried even more, Kurt went to hug her, "Oh Rachel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She said no that's not it", getting a nod from Santana to go ahead and tell him._

_ Rachel looked up at Kurt and whispered "I'mmm pregnant". Kurt clasped is hand over his mouth, eyes wide with shock, still hugging her._

_ "I'm going to kick Brody's ass myself" Rachel looked at him and said even softer, "it's not Brody's" _

_The realization lit up Kurt's face, when he looked at her and said "Finn?" She just nodded and fell into his chest as he hugged her tighter. _

_After what felt like forever, he pulled her forward and asked "are you sure?", she replied as a matter of fact now, "Yes, Santana and I just came from the doctor. They confirmed it and said it happened on Valentine's Day."_

_ Kurt kind of figured they would've hooked up. "So I'm going to be an uncle?", he smiled and said it again as a matter of fact "I'm going to be an uncle!" hugging Rachel. "I'm due in November. " Rachel said. " so you're gonna have it?", Kurt asked softly. Rachel looked confused "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I'm having this baby. I think I need to deal with this Brody situation first." Kurt was overjoyed, "good, shall I start packing his things to leave in the hallway?" "Santana chimed in "I'll help" And with that the three of them went to it, packing all Brody's things, but left it all inside next to the door._

_ "guys?", Rachel said as they both stopped and looked at her, "I don't want him to know, you know, about me being pregnant" Kurt asked "who, Brody?", she nodded, "our lips are sealed" Santana said as they both used their fingers to zip their mouths shut._ _The three roomies were on the couch watching a movie, when Brody came in. "what's all this?"' he asked with a questioning look on his face. " that my dear, is all your crap" Santana said flat out. "Rachel, what's going on? Rachel got up and looked right at him and said "you are moving out" He started to make his way to her, but she stopped him dead in his tracks, when she said "I know what you are, Brody, well rather what you do for a living."_

_ He tried to come up with an excuse, "it's not what you think", Rachel stopped him right there, "don't bother trying to explain, Santana saw you and your "client" at the hotel and I think she is more trustworthy than you, since you have been lying to me this whole time" He started for her again "Rachel, listen" she cut him off " No!, get out Brody, now!" He turned towards the door " I'll go, but I'm not taking my stuff until we talk about this" as he left she said "there's nothing to talk about, it's over!" Rachel felt relieved and strong. _

_"Well, that went better than I thought", Kurt said happily, "at least now my vintage chairs are safe" , he laughed. They all went back to watching the movies the rest of the night, three friends linked forever. Everyone went to bed after the last movie. _

_Rachel lay in her bed thinking. She knew the next step was telling Finn, but how?, when? Her mind still racing as she drifted off to sleep dreaming of her, Finn, and their baby?_ _Rachel had not spoken to Finn since that night, not even a text or accidental butt dialing. She did think about him and what he said to her at the reception. She couldn't deny it, she did still love him, but they were in two different places in their lives, not to mention 2 different states._

_ She had went on with her classes and auditioned for Funny Girl. she hadn't heard anything back yet, but now how could she even be in a play? And Finn was working with Mr. Shue and the New Directions for regionals and hopefully nationals. It had been a week since she kicked Brody out and when she came home one day, his stuff was gone and his key left on the table._

_ One more thing out of the way, she thought. Kurt had heard from Blaine that they had won regionals , we were all happy for our former Glee club. She knew inside that Finn had something to do with their winning and she was so proud of him, she wished that she could tell him. Before she knew it, she was dialing his number._

_ Three rings and she was getting nervous that he wouldn't answer, but also nervous if he did answer, what would she say to him? Just then his voice pulled me out of nervousness. "Rachel, hi" his voice making her melt a little. " hi Finn" Then silence, so she spoke up first, "so you guys won regionals, congratulations" she said to him proudly "yeah we did, they were fantastic" _

_Finn sounded so proud and sure of himself. "I'm so proud of you Finn, I knew they would win with you there." He thanked her and then he cleared his throat and said, ", it's spring break next week and I have some time off from the tire shop, and I was thinking about coming there to visit." "I mean I want to see Kurt and even Santana, but you too, will that be a problem with Brody?" he asked, but not really caring if it did. "No, that won't be a problem at all", was all Rachel said. "great, I'll get a hotel close by." Finn said, "and see you next week"_

_Rachel's nerves were getting the best of her, Finn was arriving today and she still didn't know how to tell him she was pregnant with his child. Rachel was deep in thought when she heard her name "Rachel", Kurt said "Finn texted me to give me a heads up that he is on his way over"_

_ Rachel gulped a big lump in her throat. "ok" breathing deeply " I can do this" "….no!, no I can't, who am I kidding, Kurt, I can't do this" shaking her head side to side. "this is just gonna remind him of Quinn, what if he's not ready?, what if he hates me?"_

_ Santana had came into the room listening to Rachel's rant while Kurt just looked at her while he paced back and forth. Santana spoke up "Rachel, you are gonna be fine, you are finchel for Christ's sake, we all knew you would end up back together one way or the other." _

_Kurt chimed in "and Finn could never hate you, you know that." And they all gathered in tight for a group roomies hug. Heads turned towards the door as they heard the knock. Kurt was the one to go answer it, to a smiling Finn. "hey there little brother" as Finn hugged Kurt stepping inside._

_ Finn's eyes fell onto Santana then Rachel, holding them on Rachel for a while longer. Santana broke the silence, "so Finnocence, you bout ready for the big city?" Rachel shot her a scared, "are you crazy look" "I mean you can't stay in Lima forever" Santana blurted out. Santana was not one for holding her tongue. Finn responded "I've got some things in the works, but I want to see glee club through to Nationals, I know they can win again this year with my and Mr. Shue's help and make New Directions two time National Champions._

_ Rachel was so proud of Finn, he had an overwhelming confidence about him that made him even more sexy. Rachel's mind wandered back to the night in the hotel for a quick second, then back to the living area where they were all standing. Santana was the first to leave, she had gotten a job as a waitress/Karaoke DJ at a local bar. Before she left she gave Rachel a thumbs up and a sincere smile. _

_Kurt was talking to Finn, asking how his dad was feeling and that he was taking care of himself. "Don't worry, my mom is taking real good care of him, Kurt and I'm helping at the shop, everything is under control, he's good" Kurt sighed with relief, he's been feeling guilty being so far away in New York while his dad had been sick. Since they caught the cancer early, they were able to get it all with surgery and a few radiation treatments. But Kurt still worried about him staying healthy. "well I've got practice with Adam's Apples, see you two later" Kurt hugged Finn and then Rachel, giving her an extra squeeze._

_ As the door shut, Rachel turned to Finn "do you want something to drink?, are you hungry?" asking vey politely "some water would be great" Finn replied. He made his way to the couch and sat, " so will Brody be coming back anytime soon?" Rachel handed him his water, still standing, looking away, " no he won't be coming back at all, he doesn't live here anymore" clasping her fingers together, pacing, she looked at Finn, who had the biggest smirk on his face, "we broke up" still pacing, Rachel was wringing her hands trying to think of her next words._

_ Finn watched her, puzzled , seeing she was nervous. He got up and put his hands to her shoulders to stop her from pacing and said "Rach, what is it?, I know there is something else bothering you" she looked at him with a tear in her eye and then ran to the bathroom covering her mouth, hoping she would make it to the toilet to be sick._

_ Finn lightly knocked on the halfway closed bathroom door, "Rach, are you okay?" she had just finished brushing her teeth. " I'm fine", she told him. _

_She thought, it was now or never. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch. Rachel started "Finn do you remember our night at the hotel after the reception?" Finn smiled "of course I do, I will never forget that night." Rachel continued, "well it was really intense, and passionate, and wonderful, and we got caught up in our emotions" she felt like she was babbling "and we didn't think or remember protection" Finn looked at her with a blank stare, "Rachel what are you trying to say?" she looked up to the ceiling and then back at Finn as tears ran down her face._

_ "I'm pregnant, Finn"_

* * *

_**Author's note: Please review and comment, good, bad, ugly, I'll take it. This is my first story, so I would like to know if I should keep going. Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, I know how it is to wait for a new chapter. I had visiting family and a house full of sickness that was not fun at all. Thank you all for the support, reviews, follows, and saving Some Say Love to your favorites. It really is appreciated. And now for more of the story….**

It had been a good 5 minutes of silence. Then the words she thought she was dreading to hear when he spoke.

"I'm going to be a father?" a statement more than a question. Finn let out a breath of air, like he had been holding his breath the whole time.

Rachel looked at him and half smiled, "Yes, if you want to be?", she asked with a concerned look on her face.

He finally got his composure back and asked the hard question he was dreading, because he knew it would hurt her and it would bring back all those memories of Quinn and Puck, but he knew he had to ask.

"Are you sure it's…." he looked down not wanting to finish his sentence, but Rachel finished it for him.

"Yours?" she added "yes, Santana took me to the doctor and they confirmed it and said it happened on Valentine's Day."

"I'm sorry I just had to know for sure" he said softly

"I get it, because of Quinn…", her voice trailing off softer. Both of them still in shock, Rachel looked down at her stomach and put her hands over her belly. Tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Finn, what are we going to do?" I'm in school here, you are in Lima, how are we going to do this? asking in between sobs

Finn placed his hands on top of hers on her belly and said "together" as his eyes found hers. "we will figure it out, one step at a time"

With that Rachel felt a little better. Finn didn't always have a knack with words, but when it counted, his words made all the difference in the world and she felt reassured that they, their new growing little family, would be OK.

Finn then turned toward Rachel and ran his hands down her face, cupping his hands on her cheeks.

"Rachel, I told you at the reception, you're my girlfriend and I meant it. I've never stopped loving you. Even at the train station when I made you get on that train, I knew someday the universe would bring us together again. This…., us….., you, me, and this baby are meant to be."

Rachel couldn't help the tears from falling, this was her man, her endgame, the love of her life.

"I love you Finn, I always have, you make me feel whole. I've felt like half a person, since moving here, like I was trying to hide my hurt from not being with you, by pretending to be someone I'm not."

"I love you too Baby", Finn said as he moved his lips to meet hers. It was soft and gentle, it felt like coming home.

As they parted smiling, Finn knew they had more to talk about, so he spoke up first.

"So I don't want to spoil the mood, but does Brody know about the baby?"

"No, I knew deep down that this was your baby, so I didn't bring it up and anyway after I found out what he was doing and kicked him out, I certainly wasn't going to tell him."

"Why? What did he do? Did he hurt you Rachel?", Finn's anger was rising

"No not physically, maybe emotionally, Santana had a bad vibe from him right from the start, her Mexican psychic 3rd eye was twitching. So she did some digging and found out he was a gigolo, he was selling his body for money."

Finn's mouth shot open and shook his head "that fucking asshole, I am going to kick his ass if I ever see him again and remind me to thank Santana and her Mexican psychic 3rd eye."

Rachel held up her hands, "well I've broke up with him and kicked him out, so it's over. but we do go to the same school, so may run into each other from time to time."

"Damn, well he better leave you alone or he's gonna see my fists in his face." Finn had to say it, he was a man after all, her man, but he knew Rachel can handle herself.

Rachel decided it was her turn for questions "So have you talked to Mr. Shue about kissing Ms. Pillsbury?"

Finn's smile changed to a look of uncertainty, "no, do you think I should? What do I say to him? It didn't mean anything, she was all OCD having a panic attack and it just happened. It was quick and meaningless, I just didn't know what else to do. I know she still loves Mr. Shue"

Rachel put her hand on Finn's worried knee "No I think you should just let sleeping dogs lie, it didn't mean anything. She didn't run from the wedding because you kissed her, it had to be something else bothering her that she and Mr. Shue will have to work out. I'm sure we will be going to their wedding again in the future."

"Thanks Rachel , you really put me at ease, I was so worried. I don't want to lose Mr. Shue's friendship, he's like a father figure to me."

"But he's back teaching Glee and I'm still helping out, but I kinda feel like I'm not needed anymore." Finn said as he shrugged his shoulders

"So…I got to thinking about my future and what I need to do. I've learned a lot from Glee Club and you have always inspired me and believed in me. I finally know what I want to do with my life."

Rachel sat listening feeling pride in Finn for all that he accomplished. "I knew you would, what is it?"

"I want to be a teacher, a music teacher to be exact. To work with kids and help them find their dream, just like we found ours." Finn smiling from ear to ear, waiting for Rachel's reaction

"Oh my God Finn, that's wonderful, that is so perfect for you. I always knew you would do something great and use your talent to help others. I'm glad you finally see that in yourself" Rachel said as she leapt over and hugged Finn tightly.

As she did, Rachel lost her balance and started to fall off the couch, but Finn rolled her so she landed on top of him.

"Rachel are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Finn panicking

"Yes, silly we only fell a few inches and you cushioned my fall." She laughed and kissed him of the tip of his nose.

Finn's hand reached for the back of her neck and pulled her down to him and kissed her suddenly and passionately. Rachel moaned and parted her lips to let his tongue in. Finn's hands started to move up and down her body.

Just then the door to the loft opened and in walked Santana grinning and Kurt covering his eyes when they saw Rachel on top of Finn.

"Damn, back together five minutes and already all over each other.", Santana smirked with her arms crossed against her chest.

Kurt chimed in, "Isn't that how you two got into this situation?", rolling his eyes

"How do you know we are back together?" they both asked

Santana pointed in between her eyes, "my psychic Mexican 3rd eye is never wrong" , she said smiling

As Finn and Rachel got to their feet and seated back on the couch, Rachel asked "I thought you had to work?"

"Thin crowd tonight, not enough alcohol brave newbies, so we shut down early" shrugging her shoulders.

Kurt was intent on getting information, "so have you two talked everything over?"

"Yes, brother, we have and I am happy to report I am going to be a father and Rachel and I are back together from this point on."

"Well glad to hear it. You two were always meant for each other ever since we started Glee club." Kurt nodded his happiness

Finn pulled Rachel to him and hugged her and kissed her head

"Santana, I want to thank you and your psychic Mexican 3rd eye for looking after Rachel and finding out what asshole Brody was up too." Finn was genuinely thankful

"No problema, I knew donkeyface was a douche bag was up to something. Rachel is my friend and I wasn't going to let him hurt her." Santana smiled

Then her expression changed, like a light bulb just went on.

"Well not one to state the obvious, wait… yes I am. Are you moving in, Finn?, cause it's getting crowded in here and with a baby on the way too…"

"way to kill the mood, Santana", Kurt said giving Santana a_ I can't believe you just said that look_

"what? It's the truth", she huffed looking innocent

""we haven't really talked about living situations yet" Rachel stated. Finn broke in

"I was thinking I have this week off for spring break, but I really want to see New Directions through to Nationals and they are here in New York again. So I could come back here one weekend a month. That way I can still help the kids rehearse and still be back here to see you."

Finn hoped this idea went over well, because he loved Rachel and wanted to be with here, but he felt he owed it to the kids to be there too.

"Of course Finn, you did so well with New Directions and I know that you will lead them to victory again and I will be right by your side when it happens. It's only a couple months till Nationals anyway and I have to get my classes rearranged for next year and appointments made for the baby."

"I want to be there with you at the appointments", Finn offered

"I haven't made one yet, but the doctor said I should have one in 3-4 weeks"

"Well let me know when you do and I'll be here, I can't wait to see our little one" Finn said excited

"Now that you guys have made some progress in your new life, I am going to bed. Do I need my white noise machine? hmmmmmm?" Kurt eyed them both

Santana rolling her eyes "of course you do and do you have a spare I could borrow"

Kurt waved Santana to his room as Rachel and Finn sat looking into each other eyes, longing for that feeling that was interrupted earlier. It was like they both knew what they wanted and needed when they both raced to the bedroom. Stripping each other's clothes off in between heated kisses.

They moved to the bed and Finn hovered over Rachel, feeling skin on skin, they lost themselves in each other. Tongues swirled, hands explored, bodies were on fire

In the aftermath of their love making they lay there quiet, only the sounds of heavy breathing. Finn lowered his head to Rachel's stomach and lay a protective hand on her stomach and kissed her belly.

Rachel listened when Finn spoke "Hey there kiddo, I know you probably can't hear me yet, but I'm your daddy and I am going to teach you all kinds of things, like, football, music, and how to play the drums. I love you so much already and I love your mom very very much, more than you know."

Rachel smiled down at Finn with eyes full of tears and ran her hand through his hair. Happy, she felt so very happy.

"what if it's a girl?" she giggled

"girls can play football too, you did, remember?" he laughed, remembering when the glee girls joined the team because they didn't have enough players.

"Yes that was fun and we did help you guys win the game" as Rachel remembered too

Finn looked directly at Rachel taking her hand, "all I know is, that boy or girl, this baby is us, it's a part of you and me. We created this little life inside you together. This baby is tethered to us now and forever, just like we are tethered to each other."

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get something posted since it's been so long. Hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**It makes me so happy you all like my story. Reviews are helpful, so let me know what you think, really. Thank you for reading. Can't wait till Thursday, I really can't wait till 4x19,it's gonna be so good it's been a long 3 weeks.**_

It had been a wonderful week just spending time with each other, but tomorrow Finn was leaving back to Lima. They spent the week cuddling on the couch, watching movies, talking about their friends, families, and their future and just enjoying each other's company. Finn even let himself get talked into watching some musicals. Even though they hadn't really been in each other's lives for months, it was like they had never been apart.

Though, most of the time was spent in the bedroom, trying to make up for lost time between the sheets. It was a good thing that Santana worked nights and Kurt was usually out on a date with Adam.

During the day though, while Rachel and Kurt were at NYADA and Santana was sleeping her late night shift off. Finn had made a quick plan to look at a college he had been accepted to in NY. He had started thinking about his future back in Lima and he knew he needed to get his life and future back on track. It was his speech to Rachel at the reception that finally did it, he realized his life was better with Rachel in it. So he set out to prove he was the man she had always loved and believed in. He had started putting in some applications to colleges and had finally heard back from two right before Spring break, one in New York and one in Ohio.

A quick subway ride and he was there, it was easier than he thought and he didn't even get lost. He found the admissions office and talked to the lady behind the desk, showing her; his acceptance letter. She presented him with an arm full of catalogs and papers and gave him a map of the campus and a visitor badge so he could look around. He walked around for a couple hours, looking at the buildings, halls, dorms, and classrooms. As he passed other students, they gave him a nod or smile; he started to feel like he belonged here. Maybe he could fit in here, but he just had to give it a chance.

Finn made it back to the apartment an hour before Rachel was due home, so he put his catalogs and papers away from the college. He didn't want to tell Rachel about getting accepted to a college yet, until he was sure he had everything in order. He still had yet to see the Ohio campus. Even though his heart was set on New York, he wanted to look at what Ohio State had to offer.

When Rachel and Kurt got home from NYADA, they were surprised with the smell of Chinese, Rachel a little more than Kurt. Since finding out she was pregnant, her sense of smell was stronger. As she inhaled, her smile stopped and her face contorted into a look of disgust and ran off to the bathroom to be sick.

Santana griped "Well there goes dinner. And I was trying to be nice and use my first paycheck to treat everyone."

Finn followed Rachel to the bathroom. He held her hair back and rubbed circles on her back as she threw up. He handed her a towel to wipe her mouth.

"Thank you Finn, you shouldn't have to see me like this." as she stared at him in the mirror getting ready to brush her teeth.

"Babe, I 'am partly the reason you're throwing up, you are having my baby." he smiled his wonderful crooked smile she loved so much.

When she finished brushing her teeth, Finn wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the kitchen. Santana was clearing the table, putting the food away.

"I'm so sorry San, I have no control over my nose or my body right now." she looked at Santana apologetically.

"No worries, that just means we go out for dinner and you and gigantor here are buying", laughing a little pointing to Rachel and Finn

Dinner was great, the four of them sat outside at a small café, hoping the fresh air would help with Rachel's sensitive nose and nausea, reminiscing about old times in Glee Club and high school.

"It feels like such a long time ago, I really miss everyone, we really had some great times together." Kurt had said sounding a little sad.

"Yeah we did", Finn chimed in, hugging Rachel with one arm.

"Anybody in particular that you are missing Kurt?" Santana questioned.

"If you are referring to Blaine, Santana, then; yes, I do miss him, but I am dating Adam."

"So, that doesn't mean there's no chance for you two to get back together. Isn't Blaine applying to NYADA? How is that gonna work out seeing him here all the time next school year?"

Kurt shifted in his chair, like he was uncomfortable, his eyes looking around the table at his friends staring back at him .

"Well I can say the same to you Santana, about you and Britt. Is there a chance for you two to get back together?", Kurt said, sitting up straighter in his chair.

" I still and will always love Britt, Kurt. And if these two can find their way back to each other, than I know there is always a chance for any of us."

Santana looked at her watch, knowing it was getting late and she needed to head in to work.

"Well it's been fun, but I gotta get to work. Why don't you guys come down to the bar and we can sing some of our old Glee numbers and show this town how it's done" she said as she stood up to leave.

Rachel was the first one to speak up, "that would be so much fun, thanks Santana. Give us about an hour and we'll be there"

"OK, see you there. Kurt, don't let these two get sidetracked in the bedroom." she snickered.

"I won't, believe me, I've heard far too much already", he said crossing his arms "see ya soon"

As the three of them walked back to the loft, Finn took Rachel's hand and intertwined his fingers in hers; she smiled up at him and leaned close as they walked. she loved how their hands fit so perfectly together.

An hour later they walked into the bar where Santana worked, it was small, but nice. And they didn't need to show their fake ID's (that they all had), unless they were drinking alcohol. But since Rachel couldn't drink, Finn didn't want to either. Kurt and Santana on the other hand, were ready to party. Santana had called Kurt to the bar for a shot and to introduce him to everyone. Finn came back to the table with drinks for him and Rachel.

"Here" as he gave her the glass, sliding in the booth next to her, "virgin cosmos."

"Awww, Finn , you remembered" as she accepted the glass, almost tearing up.

"Cheers", they both said as they clinked their glasses together, never taking their eyes of each other

Memories flooded their minds back to the school auditorium and their first kiss

_**"You can kiss me if you want to." **_

_**"I want to."**_ Both, replaying the memory in their heads

And as if history was repeating itself, Finn reached out and put his hand behind Rachel's head and pulled her to him, kissing her with all the love he had for her both then and now.

They were interrupted by the sound of their names on the microphone.

"And now we are gonna get these two lovebirds on stage to sing a song, Rachel, Finn come on up here and show these people some real talent" Santana shouted into the mic

Rachel and Finn slowly walked up to the stage and each grabbed a microphone.

"What should we sing?" Rachel asked Finn.

Kurt and Santana looked at each other and said "Don't worry, we got this covered" and pressed play on the karaoke system.

The very familiar tune of "Faithfully" came on and they both smiled and Kurt and Santana sat and watched the two lovebirds sing their hearts out.

Finn started, looking directly at Rachel

Finn:

"Highway run into the midnight sun

wheels go round and round

you're on my mind"

Rachel:

"Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight

sending all my love, along the wire"

Both:

'They say that the road ain't no place to start a family

but right down the line, it's been you and me"

"And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be

Rachel & Finn:

"Oh, boy you stand by me."

"Oh, girl you stand by me"

Both:

"I'm forever yours, faithfully"

They finished the song to the entire bar standing from the seats and clapping, with a few whistles too.

Finn pulled Rachel in to a hug and kissed her sweetly. Rachel gave a little bow and then Finn took her hand and led her back to the table.

Santana sang "Valerie", the crowd was totally blown away by her performance and Kurt decided on a fun number and sang "Just can't get enough", it reminded him of Blaine but it had the entire bar singing along.

When they got back to the loft late that night they all were laughing , enjoying being all together again.

"This was such a great night, I had so much fun being here, I hate that I have to go back to Lima tomorrow." Finn looked sad because he knew this was the end of his trip and it would be another month until he saw Rachel again.

"It really was a great night, but there will be more to come, definitely. " Santana reassured him.

Rachel let out a yawn, "I'm so tired"

"Well then, I am going to take the mother of my soon to be child and tuck her into bed, goodnight guys."

Finn came over and scooped Rachel right off the couch and carried her to the bedroom

Rachel smiling over his shoulder said "Goodnight guys" to Kurt and Santana.

"Goodnight mommy" they both said.

Finn laid Rachel on the bed and begun to take her clothes off, he then went to her dresser and looked for some PJ's, he found one of his old McKinley football t-shirts and pulled it out and put it on her.

"I always liked you in my shirts", he said with his crooked smile.

He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in and then quickly managed out of his clothes till he was in boxers and a t-shirt, he then climbed in beside her and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm gonna miss you" she whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you too, I'll be back in a few weeks. Did you make an appointment for the doctor yet?"

"Yes, I have one May 10th, will you be able to make it?

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" he promised "don't worry I'll be here, now get some sleep, you need your rest."

With that, he kissed her forehead and they both drifted off to sleep.

Rachel awoke the next morning to Finn standing there pulling on his jeans, his hair wet and he still had a few drops of water on his chest from the shower.

"What a nice view", she snickered propping her elbow up on the bed to rest her head on her hand.

He crawled across the bed and gave her a quick kiss "morning beautiful."

"What time is your flight?" "Do you have time for breakfast?", she asked.

"It's at noon."

"Good, then you have time to eat, I'll make some eggs and bacon" already getting out of bed to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

"Thanks babe, you really know my stomach" , he finished pulling his shirt on

At breakfast Rachel's mouth was watering over the smell of bacon, for some reason she just craved meat, must be the pregnancy, she thought as she snuck a piece savoring the flavor.

"Well I guess there goes my vegan diet" still wanting more

When they were done with breakfast, Finn finished packing and called for a cab to the airport.

"Ok, so I'll be back in 4 weeks and I'll call you when I land", he said hugging her.

"And remember what I said about not telling our parents or anybody else about the baby, yet" she reminded him. They had discussed this earlier and decided it was best to wait to tell people.

He pulled back to look at her, "I know Rachel, we will tell them together when we figure out the best way to tell them, which will probably be never", he gave a small chuckle, looking worried.

She hated that he was leaving, they had such a great week together, she was really gonna miss him.

They heard a car horn; it was the cab to take Finn to the airport. They held each other one more time before they broke apart and Finn bent down to kiss Rachel

"I love you Rachel" and then he kissed her belly "I love you too peanut"

"We love you too Finn" and then he was gone, gone for 4 weeks, but she knew he would be back and they would be together soon.

She spent the rest of the day cleaning the loft, then her room. Under her bed she found the box that she had kept of all the things that reminded her of Finn, pictures, jewelry, memories. She pulled out the framed collage of pictures of them, one from Regionals, one from Nationals in New York and one from Nationals Senior year and one from graduation. She looked at it for what seemed like forever then set it on her nightstand. As she sifted through some more pictures in the box, her eye caught something shiny; it was the ring Finn gave her when he asked her to marry him. She gazed at it as she held it between her fingers, remembering the words he said to her that day..

_**"It's a promise, a promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life**_

_**All you gotta do is say Yes. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"**_

She placed the ring in her jewelry holder on her dresser and thought maybe one day he'll ask again, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. I mean they were supposed to be married twice already, but never actually made it down the aisle.

Her phone rang and pulled her out of her thoughts. It was Finn saying he landed and was home, but he missed her already. They stayed on the phone talking a bit before saying goodnight and both laying down for the night, one in Ohio and one in New York.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in this new chapter. I had some writer's block and lost some inspiration. But have no fear, I watched some good old finchelness from season 3 of Glee and that wonderful wonderful Finchel phone call and the old gang singing with Rachel at her audition in 4x19 and I was up and writing. I am trying out something different in this chapter so you can see what's going on in both Lima and New York. Thanks for reading. Be sure to review.**

In New York:

It had been 3 weeks since Finn went back to Lima. Rachel already missed him, but she made herself busy with school. There were only a few weeks left till the end of this school year. No one at NYADA knew she was pregnant yet and she wanted to keep it that way. So she kept all her classes the same for now. Then for the next school year she would choose some classes that focused on her singing and music appreciation, since she would probably be big as a house by then. She figured she would have to take some time off when the baby came, but that was a far way off yet.

For now while she wasn't showing yet, she wanted to concentrate on finishing out her freshman year on top. The Spring Showcase was coming up and she was really hoping to get another golden ticket. Carmen Tibideaux, Dean of Music, seemed really impressed with her at the Winter showcase, so she was sure she had a shoe in.

And just as she was remembering her flawless performance, she was summoned out of her thoughts by one Carmen Tibideaux holding a golden ticket in her hand for Rachel. Her face lit up like the lights of New York City were shining down on her, then slowly faded, wondering if she would be showing by then and then the whole school would know she was pregnant.

In Lima:

When Finn got back from New York, his mom and Burt bombarded him with questions about his trip; about Kurt, what he did, where he went, and even asked about Rachel. He knew deep down that they held a special place in the hearts for her and had always known Finn's love for Rachel would never die.

Soon after, he was throwing himself into work, picking up extra shifts at the shop, trying to save every penny he could. When he wasn't at the shop working, he was a glee practice. A week before he was to go back to New York, he came home from glee practice confidant that they would win Nationals again this year. Their songs were perfect , their choreography in sync and everyone was putting in extra time practicing.

His mom had told him there was a letter for him in the mail from Ohio state. Finn ripped open the letter and read. He got accepted to Ohio State with a partial scholarship for teaching. That would be a load off his mind, seeing as how he was trying to save as much as he could for the tuition at City University New York (CUNY), the school he got into in New York. His face lit up at this news, then fell as he knew Rachel and their life was going to be in New York.

In New York:

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana were all huddled on the couch watching their weekly movie. This week was Santana's turn to pick, she chose Selena. She thought they "could use a little spanish flavor around here", her words and it had great music too. Although it had a sad ending, Kurt and Rachel seemed to like it.

All three of them sat there at the end of the movie sobbing. In the quiet of the end credits of the movie, Rachel's phone rang, she answered as she stood up and walked away from the couch to hear. All Santana and Kurt heard as she answered the caller on the other end with a bunch of yes's and ok's, then heard a thank you and Rachel hung up. She slowly lowered the phone in her hand, mouth wide open in shock, then she squealed with delight so loudly Kurt and Santana came running over to see what was going on.

"What? What is it? What's happened?" Kurt asked nervously

Rachel was grinning from ear to ear, "That was one of the producers for Funny Girl, I got a call back! They want me to come read for them"

Kurt and Santana were hugging Rachel and all three of them were jumping up and down, excited about the news.

"Oh my God, Rachel this is amazing, this is your dream." Kurt said smiling to Rachel

Then it got quiet when they saw Rachel's face start to pale and she looked down to her still flat stomach. They knew what she was already thinking.

"Rachel you can still go, you owe yourself that much, you've worked so hard for this, don't give up yet" she heard Kurt reassure her

"yeah, you're not even showing yet and you still might not even get the part, so why not go?" Santana's words were a little harsh but true none the less.

"This is my dream, this is what I came to New York to do. To be a Broadway star. I've already come this far I'm not going to give up on my dream now. So I'll go." Rachel said to them and to herself, trying to reassure herself in the process. She really didn't have any idea how it would work out if she actually got the part, but she would deal with that, when and if it happened.

"when is it?" Kurt asked "2 weeks", she countered

A week later it was May 10th, the day of her doctor's appointment, Finn said he would be there, but Rachel couldn't reach him and she was getting worried. Maybe he changed his mind, maybe this is happening too fast, maybe he doesn't want us. She started to feel sick, but regained her composure. Kurt had volunteered to go with her, but she still felt alone. She left a message on Finn's voicemail that Kurt was going to go with her and gave him the address of the doctor, just in case he showed up.

At the doctor's office they were ushered into a room and waited for the doctor. When Dr. Grady came in Rachel greeted her smiling and introduced her to Kurt.

"Dr. Grady, this is Kurt Hummel, my best friend, roommate, and uncle of the baby."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Hummel" she stated as she shook his hand. "Will the father be joining us today as well?"

Rachel swallowed "he was coming, but I think his plane was delayed, so I brought Kurt.", she said nervously

In Lima:

Finn was meeting with a student advisor at Ohio State about his acceptance letter, talking about the scholarship, dorms, classes, and work study; which he could already get credit for, for assisting Mr. Shue with Glee Club.

He hadn't planned to go today because he had to catch a flight to New York, so he could be there for Rachel's 1st appointment. But as luck would have it, this was the only opening he could get.

The meeting took forever, he sat there and listened to everything that was being said, looking at his watch, wishing this guy would stop talking already. It all sounded really good, but his heart was in New York. Not wanting to be rude, he had turned his phone off before the meeting. He hoped Rachel hadn't tried to call him and thought he wasn't coming. By the time the meeting was over, he was racing home to grab his bag and head to the airport, he hadn't remembered to turn his phone back on.

When he finally made it to the airport, he had missed his flight and had to wait for the next one. He knew he was gonna be cutting it close when he landed in New York, but he knew he had to be at this appointment.

While he waited he remembered his phone and sure enough when he turned it back on, he had a voicemail from Rachel and a text from Kurt. Luckily she gave him the address to the doctor's office. As he was getting ready to call Rachel, they announced his flight.

In New York:

As soon as Finn landed he was on a mission, like he was on The Amazing Race running from the terminal and hopped right into a cab and gave him the address to the doctor's office.

Dr. Grady had measured Rachel's stomach, even though it was still flat, she assumed it was to compare to when she got bigger. She was 12 weeks now, 3 months, she tried to think how she would look when her belly started growing. She was weighed and her vitals checked, she was getting ready to hear the heartbeat. When the door burst open to a panting Finn, sweating like he just ran a 10 mile race.

"I'm here, I'm here, did I miss it?" he said in between trying to catch his breath.

All eyes were on Finn, Rachel looked relieved that he was there. "Finn, you made it"

"This is the father, I assume" Dr. Grady gave a light hearted laugh

Kurt beat Rachel to the introductions, "yes, Dr. Grady, this is my brother and father of the baby, Finn Hudson" sounding unsympathetic.

"Well Finn since you made it, just in the nick of time, I might add, I'm going to head back to the loft, but I'll be waiting to see the pictures when you get back." Kurt snickered and waved a quick bye to both of them.

Dr. Grady turned her attention back to the couple.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mr. Hudson, would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat and see what he or she looks like at this stage?!", she said smiling at Finn

Finn finally calmed his breathing down and went to stand by Rachel, taking her hand in his and told the smiling doctor "Very very much"

"Ok here we go", Dr. Grady said as she squirted the gel and rolled the wand across Rachel's belly.

The screen came alive and the sound filled the room. The fast beating echo of the heartbeat made it real, this was a real live human being they created. Dr. Grady clicked away on the computer and took measurements and made copies of the baby's first ultrasound.

"Whoa, is that it?, it's so fast" Finn asked bewildered

"Is it suppose to be that fast", Rachel asked concerned

"Yes, that is normal for babies while in the womb ", the doctor assured them

They watched as Dr. Grady pointed out the arms, legs, head, and spine, seeing actual body parts and the shape of the baby made it even more real and Rachel watched in awe of this new life that was growing inside of her. Rachel took Finn's hand in hers, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's our baby", she said proudly. Finn raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Yes, it is" he told her, his eyes glistening with tears of his own.

"Everything looks good, you are right on track. It looks like you are 12 weeks along, we can't see what the sex is yet. But we'll do another scan at 16 weeks and we'll see if you can find out what you two are having then."

Dr. Grady handed them the pictures of the baby's ultrasound and reminded Rachel to keep taking her pre natal vitamins and to make another appointment for her 16 week check-up.

"So I'll see you two in another 4 weeks and congratulations again", Dr. Grady smiled as she left the room.

Rachel cleaned her stomach off of the gel, then Finn helped her down off of the table. They walked hand in hand out of the doctor's office, each with a huge smile of their face holding the first picture of their baby.

Finn and Rachel walked into the loft, smiling, still holding hands, Santana and Kurt waiting eagerly to see the pictures of the baby.

"well…. let me see, let me see" Kurt the first one up, skipping over the Finn and Rachel

"Hey, I want to see too", Santana quipped as she too walked over

Rachel handed over the pictures and they all stood there staring at this little life that was growing each day. Rachel pointed out all the body parts and told them that the next appointment they would find out the sex.

That night Finn and Rachel were lying in bed, snuggled close together, Finn's hand resting on her tummy. Rachel was lost in thought.

"What is it? Tell me." Finn asked her because he knew she was way to quiet and figured she had something on her mind.

"I got a callback for Funny Girl" she almost whispered

"what… Rach that's great, why aren't you more excited, this is your dream" Finn posed

Rachel took a deep breath " This **was** my dream and I know I said no one or nothing was going to get in my way of becoming a star, but I don't know, something changed for me today when we saw our baby on that screen. This…me, you, and this baby is my dream right now. Broadway will always be there and I am young, there will be more chances for me to be a star in the future." Rachel turned her head to Finn

"Are you sure? I told you I don't want you giving up on your dreams for me" his forehead creased

"I'm not giving up on them, I'm putting them on hold for a while for a dream I couldn't live without. And anyway I'm still going to the callback, just to prove to myself I can." she simply stated like

"I love you Rachel Berry, you know that? he smiled as he kissed her

"I love you to Finn Hudson, she said into his lips

"So what should we do this weekend? she happily asked

"oh I can think of one thing that never requires us from leaving this bed" he said as he kissed her again and rolled her under him

"I like the sound of that" she said as Rachel flipped herself so she was straddling Finn.

Rachel's libido was kicked into high gear because of the pregnancy and Finn was more than willing to help her out, as many times as it took.

"Now let's get out of these clothes" she said as her took her shirt off and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

As she let it fall to the ground, Finn sat up and Rachel lifted his shirt over his head He looked right into her eyes and reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. And that's how they spent the rest of their night and weekend, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's note: Thanks so much for reading. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I was in a rush. Some of you are wondering where this story is going, but please bare with me, I have plans coming in the next chapter, Spring Showcase, Nationals, and telling everyone. Stick it out with me. Thank you and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there..so this is the next chapter. There is a little drama, but not too much. I hope you like it, I love this song in here so much.**

**And as always, I do not own Glee, sadly or the song The Rose. Enjoy and Happy Reading.**

* * *

"Finn, we need to start thinking about when to tell people" Rachel sighed into the phone

"I mean I will be showing soon and we are going to have to tell our parents." she added

"Well, I can talk to my mom and Burt, I think she will be happy for us at least, she loves you like a daughter already and I think secretly she always wanted us back together. But your dads are gonna be a whole other story. We need to tell them together." Finn answered her back into the phone

"My dad are coming to New York to see me perform in the Spring Showcase and you'll be here for Nationals too, so we can tell them then.", she told him

"I guess that's good timing then. I just hope they don't kill me before I can win New Directions another Nationals trophy", Finn chuckled, "or I meet my kid"

"Finn, it'll be fine, I know my dads, they will be angry at first, but I know how to handle them" she assured him

"Ok, I will see you in a week and I'll Skype you later to let you know how it went with my mom. I really want to see you. I love you, never forget that." Finn told her as he said goodbye

"I love you, always. See you next week." she smiled into the phone as she said goodbye too.

Finn pressed end of his cell phone and spent the next 15 minutes trying to figure how to tell his mom about Rachel. Last time he told his mom he got someone pregnant , it was Quinn and that turned out not to even be his kid. But this was different; he was older, he graduated high school, he had a job, he was going to college soon and this was Rachel. Everything would be okay.

He found his mom in the kitchen and he readied himself for the talk that would change the way she saw him, he was going to be a father and he was going to marry Rachel sometime in the near future, he knew that for a fact. He was ready.

"Hey honey, you want something to eat?, she asked, but already knew the answer, as she started taking ingredients out for sandwiches

"Yea, thanks mom. he smiled as he sat down at the kitchen table

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something, something important" he began, thinking where to begin, running his hand through his hair nervously

"Sure, honey, what is it?"she asked, not ready for what she was about to hear

"Rachel's pregnant" he spit out slowly "and before you ask, yes, it's 100% mine"

Silence…

Finn sat there waiting for a reaction and watched as his mom finished making his sandwich and brought it to the table as she sat beside him.

He stared at her, waiting for something, anything . She took a deep breath and cupped her hands to his face, as she turned towards him.

"Finn, you are a grown up, you are a responsible young man and I'm proud of you. So I'm not going to sit here and lecture you about a bunch of negative tales of being young parents. I know you love Rachel and she loves you. And you….you will be a wonderful father." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"So you're not mad?" he asked, his eyes cast downward

"Well, it's not an ideal situation, but I know you two will figure it out together and I will be here to help anyway I can. After all I'm going to be a grandma!, she said excitedly and pulled him into a hug

Finn squeezed his mom tight, "I love you mom"

They sat and talked while they ate lunch. He told her about getting into college in New York, his plans to study music and teaching and his plans to ask Rachel to marry him again. He told her about the baby, how far along Rachel was and showed her the sonogram. She was genuinely happy for him and was glad he found his future. And she could tell he was very happy. She told him not to worry about Burt, that she would tell him. And that she kind of suspected something was going on with his recent trips to New York.

Finn arrived in New York a couple days before the rest of the glee club would be arriving with Mr. Shue, so he could go to Rachel's appointment. He told Mr. Shue that he was going early to get the hotel and stuff in order for Nationals, but he thinks Mr. Shue is already onto him about going to see Rachel.

This was the day they would find out what they were having, Rachel was 16 weeks now and had a slightest hint of a baby bump. She hoped her and Kurt had picked the perfect dress to hide her little bump for Spring Showcase.

Finn and Rachel waited in the ultrasound room for the doctor. Rachel was lying on the table, her eyes staring at the ceiling above. Finn seated next to her, holding her hand.

"Are you nervous?, he asked

She lowered her head to him, "I just don't want you to be disappointed"

"What?, Rach, I will never be disappointed in you, how can you say that?"

"I mean I know men usually want boys, like a little mini you, someone to carry on your dad's name, someone to teach sports to, what if we find out it's a girl." she offered

Finn took her hand and kissed her palm, "Rach, I already told you, I don't care what we have, as long as it's healthy. I would love a girl just as much with your dark hair and big brown eyes, she'll be beautiful, just like her mother. And I'm sure she would have me wrapped around her little finger. Is this what your worried about?"

Just then Dr. Grady opened the door, "so, shall we see what you two are having."

She passed the wand across Rachel's tummy, while taking measurements and a few pictures. She turned the wand in different directions trying to get a good view, she leaned in and pointed to the screen.

"Everything looks good, you are at 16 weeks. And…. it looks like we have a…. little girl.", she said to both of them

"A girl, were having a little girl" Rachel put her hand to her mouth as the tears continued to roll down her face.

Finn squeezed her hand and kissed the back of it, holding it between his hands, "daddy's little girl", he whispered to Rachel, his eyes watery as well.

Dr. Grady handed them the pictures as they left the office. They got back to the loft, where Kurt and Santana were waiting. They took it upon themselves to cook an early dinner since tonight was the Spring Showcase and they needed to get ready.

When Rachel and Finn walked in, they were beaming from ear to ear. Rachel couldn't help herself and just shouted

"It's a girl!" waving the pictures in the air

Kurt screeched, running over encompassing them in a hug." Oh my God, I am so happy right now, I can dress my little niece in all the latest fashions. She is going to be quite the diva." he said clapping his hands together and jumping up and down.

"Alright Kurt, calm down, she's not even here yet. And don't you think we can dress her just as well" Finn said, then listening to what just came out of his mouth

Kurt stopped immediately and rolled his eyes, " are you kidding?, I've seen the way you both dress, although Rachel has gotten better with my help, but Finn I will not allow you to dress my niece in any kind of plaid or sports teams.", he scoffed "I am going to spoil her rotten"

Finn and Rachel didn't know if they should be offended or grateful, "ok, ok, Kurt, you win", they laughed

"Well I hope she doesn't get gigantor's height, that would be really weird" Santana threw out there

They all just stared at her, cause this is just how Santana is and they have accepted it. Rachel still couldn't help but be a little alarmed, she was so tiny and Finn was tall, how big was this baby going to be? She shook that notion out of her head and they all say down to eat.

Rachel told them her dads couldn't make it to her Spring Showcase, because of some emergency meeting. Finn was kinda relieved to be able to put that talk on hold for the moment at least.

Rachel turned from the mirror and walked into the living room, "well, what do you think? Can you see my baby bump?", she asked as she smoothed her hands over the front of her dress

"Finn walked over to her and placed his hands of each side of her face as he looked down at her

"You look amazing Rachel" then he kissed her softly on the lips. Rachel's face lit up and she smiled

Santana was the one who convinced her no one could see a bump and Kurt looked very pleased with himself at helping Rachel choose the perfect dress. Then the four of them headed out for NYADA for the Spring Showcase, linked arm in arm, Kurt and Santana and Finn and Rachel.

Rachel's turn came and she walked to the front of the room, giving the band her song selection. She looked out into the audience and found Finn's face smiling back at her.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry. And I will be singing you a song about love, about never giving up, even when you think love is lost, it's still always there, waiting to be found. And when you find it, hold on to it and never let it go."

As she spoke these words, she spoke right to Finn, who was looking back at her, remembering his speech to her at Mr. Shue's reception.

_"Relationships are a lot like flowers. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight-BAM, perfect bud. Then comes winter and the flower dies, but if you tend that garden, spring will come along and that flower will bloom again"_

Then she started singing, and her beautiful voice echoed throughout the round room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he listened.

_Some say love, it is a river_

_that drowns the tender reed_

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_that leaves your soul to bleed_

_Some say love, it is a hunger_

_an endless aching need_

_I say love, it is a flower_

_And you, it's only seed_

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_that never learns to dance_

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_that never takes a chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken_

_who cannot seem to give_

_And the soul, afraid of dying_

_that never learns to live_

_When the night has been too lonely_

_and the road has been too long_

_And you think that love is only_

_for the lucky and the strong_

_Just remember in the winter_

_far beneath the bitter snows_

_Lies a seed, that with the sun's love_

_in the spring, becomes..The Rose_

The whole room exploded with applause when she finished. She gave a small bow and then walked over to Finn's waiting arms.

"Babe, you were wonderful " he said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head

Kurt then pulled her from Finn so he could hug her too, "Rachel, just magnificent."

Santana even chimed in her good wishes, "I gotta hand it to you Berry, not too shabby", she smiled, then brought Rachel into a hug

"Thanks, you guys. It really means a lot to me that you are all here with me.", she winked at Finn and hugged him close to her body.

She walked out of the Round Room, beaming, with Finn's arm protectively around her waist. She just won her 2nd Showcase, with her friends and Finn's love and support , she felt accomplished.

As they rounded the corner, they almost literally ran right into Rachel's dads. They all froze, Rachel eyes wildly going back and forth, trying to think of something to say. Finn swallowed hard, this was it, the moment he was dreading was here.

It was Santana who gave them a little nudge, clearing her thoat

"Dad, Daddy, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it", she finally found her voice again

"Pumpkin, we wouldn't miss this one, we wanted to make it up to you for missing the last one and wanted to surprise you. I guess you're surprised then." her daddy said, while her dad looked right at Finn

"Uhhh, Mr. and Mr. Berry, it's nice to see you again, it's been a while. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. Well…you see, Rachel and I are uhhh, are uhhh" Finn fighting to find the words

"Son, we get it, we heard what Rachel said up there and we knew that she could only be talking about you. We know that you two still love each other and that someday, whether we like it or not, you would find your way back to each other."

"So you're not mad?" Rachel asked her dads

"No, sweetheart, we know Finn is very supportive of you and you of him. As long as you both keep each other on track and don't lose sight of your goals. Stay focused on school and your career."

With that Finn and Rachel looked at each other and knew it was time to tell them.

"Dad, Daddy why don't we go back to our apartment, so we can talk", Rachel said hesitantly

Kurt and Santana told them they would give them some privacy, going to Santana's karaoke bar for a couple hours.

They all sat around the table, talking about Rachel's performance and life at NYADA. Rachel had made some tea for everyone, hoping to calm her own nerves.

"So, dads, we want to talk to you both about something", she said as she took Finn's hand in her own

She looked at Finn, he gave a nod to keep going

"Well, Finn and I are in fact back together, as you probably already guessed. We reconnected at Mr. Shuester's non-wedding and have been together ever since." she explained

"Yes, sweetheart, we can tell, you two look very happy", her daddy LeRoy stated

"There's more", Finn jumped in saying

"I got accepted to a college here in New York, so I will be moving here soon" he added

"And where will you be living? A dorm?", her dad Hiram asked

"Dad, that's not fair, he will be living here with me.", Rachel shot back at him

"Sweety, we don't know if that's such a good idea, right off", her daddy said

"Why, because you think it's too soon. Well it's not, we were together for2 years before this and this time apart, just made us realize how much we love each other and no matter how we tried to fight it and move on, we couldn't. So whatever you think, it doesn't matter, we are together." Rachel softly shouted, as she rose from the table, her emotions all over the place.

Finn was at her side in an instant, he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead

"Babe, it's okay, calm down, I got this." he reassured her

Finn put his arm around her waist as he turned them towards her dads, then he rubbed circles on her back with his hand to calm her

"Mr. Berry's, I love Rachel, you know that and we may still be young, but we have grown over the past years, we know what we want,… each other.", he smiled down at her

"And we're pregnant", he added proudly kissing Rachel's soft lips

LeRoy's cup crashed onto the kitchen table, his mouth wide open, hoping he didn't hear what he just heard. Hiram's eyes looked as if fireballs would shoot out of them, his eyes locked on Finn.

"You…you did this", Hiram said, pointing his finger at Finn

"Rachel, what about school, your career, Broadway, your Funny Girl callback, I….I….", Leroy said sadly, not able to finish his sentence.

"Dads, Finn didn't do this alone, I was there too. And we're keeping the baby, so if you think you can talk us out of it, you're wasting your breath. I am still going to school and plan to graduate, have a career on Broadway and I am still going to my call back." Rachel huffed, a little out of breath

"You may think we can't do this, but I assure you, we can. I will take care of my family and right now, that's Rachel and our baby." Finn said to her dads with so much confidence, her dads softened a little

"And my dreams aren't over, dads, this is a bump in the road, it doesn't mean my life is over. I have enough ambition to know I will be a star one day." Rachel assured them

Rachel smiled as she walked over to her dads " I love you both, trust me when I say I am very happy , this is what I want. "

They both hugged her, but inside they thought her dreams were over and she was making a mistake

"We love you Rachel, we just didn't want your life to end up this way, it's gonna take us some time to get used to it, but know that we love you.", her dads whispered

They said goodbyes, it was all very quiet and polite. Rachel hoping her dads would come around.

That night in bed Finn held her close, trying to protect her from all the things running through her mind. He soothed her fears, saying again how much he loved her and that everything would work out and how he would take care of them, until she started to drift to sleep.

He whispered into her ear," I meant what I said Rachel, You and our daughter are my family now and I love you both will all my heart." and kissed the back of her head before sleep overcame him as well.

* * *

**So there it is, my little drama, how was it? There may be more in future chapters, just to let you know now. And please Review and if you have any suggestions, thoughts, let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is guys, Chapter 6. I had so much fun writing this, hope you like it. It is a little longer than usual. Special thanks to my cousin Marissa for helping me with this, even though she had never seen an episode of Glee, she loves this story. The song in here is "I knew I loved you", by Savage Garden, it is in Italics.

Discalimer: Nope still don't own Glee or the song "I knew I loved you"

And if you like this story, please review, if you don't, let me know why. Enjoy!

* * *

Finn awoke the next morning, his arms absent of Rachel. He made a quick glance around the room for her, then he heard her in the bathroom with morning sickness. He got up quickly to go check on his pregnant girlfriend.

"Rach, hey you okay?" he asked as he opened the door to the bathroom.

Rachel was already brushing her teeth, as she noticed him enter in the mirror, she gave him a nod that she was fine. She wiped her mouth when she finished and leaned her back against the sink to face him.

Looking down at her hands that were rubbing her stomach, she wondered out loud.

"I haven't had any morning sickness in over a week, I thought it was over, maybe the stress of everything last night with my dads brought it on"

"Rach, don't worry, it's not good for you or the baby. Your dads will come around and they will be happy about their granddaughter." he tried to reassure her

Finn gave her his 10,000 watt smile. She smiled back "I hope you're right, I want my dads in our life and hers." , she said still rubbing her tummy

Then it happened, she felt a…..movement, a kick or something, their daughter just moved and she felt it.

"whoa", she giggled, looking down at her tummy

"What is it?" Finn questioned, as he made his way over to her

"I think our daughter just kicked. Here, feel", she said as she grabbed his hand, pulling it to her stomach

Finn's hand rested on her little bump and waited , then he felt it…"wow, that is so cool, maybe she'll be a soccer player", he joked looking at Rachel with his cute crooked smile

"Well, since she will have half of your sport genes, you never know", she quipped back

"Are you hungry?, he asked, an idea brewing

"Famished, I think my appetite is growing", she said looking up at him

Finn posed a question "whatta you say, we take a shower, then get Kurt and Santana and the four of us grab some breakfast before heading over to meet Mr. Shue and everyone at the hotel?

"Hmmm…a shower with my wonderful boyfriend, food and seeing my friends?...sounds Heavenly", she answered him with a kiss as she began removing her tank top and pajama shorts.

Making her way to turn on the shower, she dropped the last bit of her clothes to the floor until she was completely naked in front of the tub. All Finn could do was watch her with his mouth halfway open.

"Joining me?", she asked him seductively as she got under the inviting warm water. Finn still there in a trance from her little striptease, shook his head yes and quickly got out of his clothes to join her.

All the stress from the previous night washed away instantly as the warm water feel over them.

As they entered the hotel, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Santana made their way to the conference room that the glee club was using to practice. They could hear the sweet sounds of their old glee club wafting through the hall, they sounded great. Finn entered first at the end of their set, all eyes were on him.

"Finnnnnnn", they all yelled, happy to see him, Mercedes and Mike were already there helping out, came to greet Finn.

"Hey white boy, what kept you? Mercedes asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Somehow he thought she had an idea.

"Oh, I thought I'd wrangle us up some more inspiration to help us out", he said as Rachel, Kurt, and Santana walked through the door.

The whole room erupted in cheers. "Nothing more inspiring than a New Directions reunion", Santana shouted pumping her hands in the air. "The Original New Directions are in the house to help you guys bring home another Nationals trophy."

The entire Glee Club swarmed around their old friends, giving hugs, asking about New York, NYADA, Funny Girl, etc.

Finn being protective of Rachel ran over trying to back everyone up a little

"Alright alright guys, give Rachel some room to breathe, geez" Finn said as everyone looked at him quizzically

Rachel put her hand in his "Finn, it's fine, okay. We should probably go ahead and tell them now anyway", she whispered

They both turned to see the whole glee club looking back at them, waiting for them to speak. Finn started, he decided to just do it fast, like ripping a band-aid off.

"Ok then, sooooo.. Me and Rachel have been back together since February, I got into college here at CUNY for music and teaching and will be starting this fall, oh and we're having a baby!", he tried to say all in one breath

The next words were, "what", "how", "OMG", and a "I knew it". After the initial shock, there were a lot of hugs and congratulations. Rachel told them she was 4 months along, due in November, and it was a girl, which got a lot of squeals from all the girls. She told them about school and her callback, she tried to explain that this baby and being with Finn made her very happy and for right now that's all she wanted. Broadway would always be there for her to become a star and somehow they knew she would one day. She thought they all understood and that they were happy for her too.

Mr. Shue had news of his own too, he and Emma were back together and had planned to whisk her off to Vegas to get married, no planning, no stress, just them. They were so happy for them, they knew they would get married and this seemed like the perfect way for them.

He told them that he arranged a rehearsal in an hour where the competition would be held so they could get a feel for the stage. He said after a run through of the set list with choreography, that the kids were free to explore the city, so long as they did it all as a group.

After the rehearsal, Rachel got a text from Quinn who was coming down on the train to watch The Nationals Competition . She said she would meet Rachel at her loft and she was bringing someone with her, but she didn't say who.

Rachel and Finn were waiting back at the loft for Quinn and this mystery person she was bringing. The rest of the gang, with Kurt and Santana were out exploring the city. She hoped that Kurt and Santana would find time to spend with Blaine and Brittany and talk.

Sitting on the couch waiting for Quinn was getting boring, so Finn reached his arm over and placed it across Rachel's shoulders, so his hand dangled just over her breast. She turned and looked right at him, a smirk on his face, "Finn Hudson, are you trying to get fresh with me?", she giggled

"Why, are you gonna let me?" he asked with his lopsided grin

"Well I guess, since you were a very good boy to me this morning in the shower, a very good boy" she said drawing out every word, as her hand slid down in between his legs groping his crotch

Rachel's appetite was not the only thing growing, her sexual appetite was too.

Finn pulled Rachel's mouth to him in perfect measure, and gently laid her back on the couch. He held himself up on his elbows, careful not to squish their tiny life in her stomach. He continued to caress her lips with his, his hand roamed under her shirt and where it found her firm breast. He gently massaged it, giving her nipple a squeeze. A moan escaped Rachel's lips and she broke free of his kiss long enough to call out his name, but then his lips were on her once more.

They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear the door open, only the gasp from Quinn's lips when she got closer to the couch. The other voice was one they were very familiar with and Finn was sure he was never gonna live this down or hear the end of it.

"Hudson! Berry!, You two have got to remember to lock the door, have I taught you nothing?" he laughed

Finn let out a puff of air and gently put his forehead to Rachel's forehead. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Puck", they both said together

"Yea, it's me and lucky we got here when we did, looks like if we would've gotten here any later, you would've had Berry knocked up already", he smirked

Finn helped Rachel up off the couch as they stood in front of their friends "Too late" Finn said as Quinn and Puck took in Rachel's' baby bump

"Oh my god Rachel, you're pregnant!" Quinn said

"Yep, 4 months, it's a girl., Rachel said proudly hugging Finn

"Wow, I had no idea you guys were even back together" Quinn said creasing her forehead trying to make sense of what she just heard.

"Well I guess I did teach you right, Hudson" Puck chimed in, patting his friend on the back

"Whatever, Puck, it's not like that." Finn defended

"I know, I know. Wow, you and Berry, back together and having a kid. Congrats man, I mean it, you two are like a modern day fairy tale, I'm glad you got a happy ending." Puck offered

Quinn sat with Rachel on the couch so Rachel could fill her in on all the details of the pregnancy and of her and Finn. Quinn took it very well, considering she was always against them getting married back in high school and she was Finn's ex. But they were older now, not by much, but more mature and ready for this. Not that they were getting married , I mean Finn hadn't asked her and she didn't want him to feel obligated just because she was pregnant.

"What about you, man. What are doing here with Quinn?" Finn questioned Puck.

Puck looked at Quinn when he answered "We're here to see Beth", Quinn smiling back at him

Since Nationals were here, we thought it would be the perfect time to see her. So Quinn called Shelby and arranged it and I got a flight to Connecticut and stayed with Quinn for a few days and then we took the train down here."

Rachel thought of her mother, Shelby, she hadn't seen her that often, probably only a handful of times since moving here. She doesn't even know Rachel is pregnant, this is going to be interesting. She would have to call her, maybe she and Finn could go with Puck and Quinn when they go see Beth.

So Rachel and Finn filled them in on Nationals, all their friends that were here as well. They said they should all go out tonight to Santana's karaoke bar.

While the rest of the new New Directions were all in their rooms at the hotel, getting some much needed rest, the old gang were reliving memories of past performances, singing with each other again felt great. Since their Valentine's Day encounter, Quinn and Santana were acting like old friends again, their one night of curiosity would remain a secret between them.

They all said their goodbyes and that they would see each other tomorrow for the competition and went their separate ways, Kurt, Santana, Finn, and Rachel, to the loft and Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, and Puck back to the hotel.

The 2013 National Show Choir Competition had begun. The New Directions had pulled 3rd slot to perform. This gave them time to practice and watch the other teams as well. Just before they went on, all the New Directions, old and new, stood in the green room. Mr. Shue gathered them for a show circle.

He began, "I want you guys to know, win or lose, I'm proud of you, all of you, every single one of you have contributed to this club and I love you guys. We've come a long way and we've earned our right to be here. So let's go out there and win another Nationals trophy. Hands in….

Aaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmaaaaaaaazzzzzziiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn ggggggggggggg"

The old New Directions all sat together. Rachel had opened her program and read The New Directions set list of songs.

Stay-by Rihanna, sung by Marley Rose

Titanium-by David Guetta, sung by The New Directions

Chasing The Sun-by The Wanted, sung by The New Directions

Their performance was incredible, Rachel had to admit, they were really good, even better than the old gang New Directions. They really deserve to win and win they did.

"1st place 2013 National Show Choir Champions for the 2nd year in a row-from Lima, Ohio, The New Directions." The announcer said as the stage filled with screams of happiness and joy, confetti falling all around them.

Everyone in the audience was on their feet, clapping. Rachel looked up at Finn proudly and pulled him into a long kiss. "I'm so proud of you, I knew they could do this with your help." she said before kissing him again

"Damn Berry, can't you wait till you two get home. You're already knocked up.", Puck snorted

Rachel gave Puck a little nudge with her elbow, laughing, then gave him a quick hug. Then in turn, everyone began hugging each other on a job well done.

Everyone was back at the hotel, eating congratulatory pizza. Finn pulled Puck out in the hall to talk to him.

"What's up, dude, need some sex advice on your MILF?" Puck questioned

"What?..No..I want to ask Rachel to marry me…tonight! I want to recreate the night we were here last time for Nationals, junior year. I am going to take her to Sardi's, then propose to her on Bow Bridge. I was wondering if you can get everyone to help when I get there, by serenading her with me. " Finn asked him

"Are you sure, dude?, you two don't have a great track record when it comes to getting married. The 1st time, Quinn got in an accident on the way to the wedding, the 2nd time, you drove her to the train station and put her on a train for New York instead of getting married." Puck said making sure his friend was serious this time.

"I love her! There's no one I want to be married to more than Rachel. 3rd time's a charm, right?, Finn said smiling at puck

"ok, then. I'll get everyone together when you're ready, just text me. Do you have a ring?" he asked

"Yea, I found the ring I got her the first time I proposed, but I had 2 more diamonds added to each side.

Later Finn told Rachel he wanted to take her out for dinner to celebrate the Nationals victory and the baby of course. So they had left everyone and went back to the apartment to get ready. Finn stood there with his grey suit and pink tie. He watched as Rachel strolled into the room positively glowing. God, she is beautiful, he thought. She was wearing a light pink loose fitting dress that flowed freely and spread out just above her knees.

"You look so beautiful Rachel", he said, staring at her glowing body

"You look mighty handsome yourself, Finn. I guess we are both thinking pink for our daughter." she said, noticing their color choice in attire

"Yes, we are", he stated "shall we?" he asked holding out his elbow for her

She linked her arm in his and they were on their way to a night neither on them would ever forget.

"I can't believe we are at Sardi's again, I just love this place.", she giggled happily remembering the last time they were here, having met Patti Lapone and now here they were again, same restaurant with the same man, the love of her life.

This night was perfect, Finn thought to himself. As they left the restaurant, he texted Puck to meet them at Bow Bridge.

Arm in arm they strolled through Central Park, Finn guiding her to Bow Bridge. Rachel was unaware where they were going until they stopped on the bridge.

"Do you know where we are?, he asked, looking down at Rachel, holding both her hands in his

Rachel looked around, then a big smile adorned her face, "This is where we met for our "work date" for Nationals our junior year", she remembered fondly

"It is, I hope this place will always have a special memory for us", he said still holding her hands

"And I want to make another one tonight", he said

Finn then started singing, joined by the entire glee club

_"Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant and it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend, I know that it might sound_

_more than a little crazy, but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason, only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home, I know that it might sound_

_more than a little crazy, but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_Ohhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh, oooooo"_

Rachel basked in Finn's voice and his love. She had tears of pure happiness streaming down her cheeks. She looked at Finn with so much love she thought her heart would burst. At the end of the song, she looked around at all her friends, smiling. They smiled back at her knowing that Rachel and Finn's love was forever.

Finn grasped her hands a little tighter, making Rachel look up at him before he started talking.

"Rachel, I love you. I think I've loved you the moment I saw you. It was at McKinley in the hallway, I saw you, you looked at me and you thought I didn't see you, but I did, I turned around and really saw you, I saw this beautiful girl who made me feel special, someone I could see myself with forever.", he took a breath then he continued

"When I put you on that train and we surrendered, it was the hardest thing I have ever done, but we made it and the universe led us back to each other, where we are meant to be. " he said as a tear fell on his cheek

Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that contained the ring and held it in front of her

" I love you soo much and I love our daughter and when I picture my future, I see us. So I am asking you in front of all of our friends, Rachel Berry, will you be my wife, now and forever?"

Finn looked at Rachel trying to gauge her answer. Rachel took a breath, looked up at him as a tear fell from her eye

"I love you so much Finn, you are the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You make me feel whole. So my answer is yes, …yes…yes", she said hugging him with all of her might, pulling him up to her

Finn hugged her back, then slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her sweetly and lovingly on the lips, then bent down and kissed her tummy too. Rachel looked at her ring and noticed it was the same one he used to propose to her the first time, with a few more stones, she loved that he used the same ring. Their friends cheered "Finchel lives", then all went over to hug them and offer congrats.

* * *

A.N./ This was a little fluffy, but I love the romance. Next chapter will have some real drama and a old face reappears to cause trouble.


End file.
